


What Chekov Finds Beautiful

by LovelyLetters777



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Chekov, Body Shaming, Closet Chubby Chaser, F/M, Fat Admirer, Jim Doesn't Care, Jim is Open-Minded, Jim is a Little Shit, Jim is the Best, Plus-Size, Secret Admirer, Social Issues, chubby chaser, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLetters777/pseuds/LovelyLetters777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel Andreivich Chekov is into bigger women. <br/>The only problem is that Kirk doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Chekov Finds Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a month ago, but am just now posting it. Let me know what you think in the comments!

**2260**

It’s the last Saturday he’s going to spend on Earth for 5 years, and Pavel Andreievich Chekov is angry. 

Forget that, he’s been speaking English long enough to know that “angry” is  _ not  _ a strong enough word for how he’s feeling. 

More like...  _ seething _ . 

Yes, that should do. Sitting at the bar of some crowded club he did  _ not _ want to come to, Chekov is seething. How did he think this was going to be even a semi-decent idea? How did he not figure that this was going to make him a blow a gasket? Which (since he was head of engineering for the one day the Enterprise decided to fall apart) he knows is not fun to deal with. Literally or figuratively. He takes a swig of his Andorian ale, and more than firmly sets his glass back on the counter. Clenching his jaw, he stares angrily at the blue liquid Captain Jim Kirk ordered him. 

_ “Try it, kid! You’re 18 and you’re about to go off into space for 5 years. Get drunk and pick up a chick and just enjoy everything, okay?”  _

Kid.

He’s the youngest navigator in the entirety of Starfleet- a  prodigy for God’s sake- and his Captain is calling him a kid. He could spit, but he takes a swig of his drink again. In the back of his mind, though, he knows this is not the reason he’s angry. He’s angry because Kirk assumes he knows Chekov. And by the women Kirk keeps sending his way, he knows that is most definitely wrong.  _ They’re _ all wrong.

No- forget that- there’s nothing wrong with them per se, it’s just that they’re wrong for him.

When the first tiny blonde sashayed up to him, saying she was sent by Kirk, Chekov chuckled. He let her down easy, and thought Kirk was just trying to be helpful. But by the seventh petite girl, he feels like he could snap any moment. What the  **ад** does James T. Kirk know about his taste in women? Can’t he see none of them appeal to him? Or is this some kind of joke? Does Kirk know about his preference for thicker women, and is mocking him? 

Either way, he is furious.

When the eighth girl puts a hand on his shoulder, he swallows the rest of his drink and slams it on the counter. The music and the crowd is so loud that only people immediately around him notice. The girl quite obviously jumps, and removes her hand at warp speed. He turns the girl.

“Tehke me to Kirk,” Pavel commands, quite past being his usual passive self.

She nods quickly, and leads him through gyrating bodies and strange aliens until they reach a booth. Kirk is squeezed between two Andorian women, who would be very attractive to him in another universe. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending how you see things), they are just two era-standardly beautiful girls. They do nothing for him.

“Chekov! You’re a picky man, Chekov. Took you eight girls to finally pick one out!” Kirk calls, motioning with his glass towards the seat across from him. 

“Ken I talk too you in priwate for a moment?”Chekov asks.

Raising one eyebrow, Kirk motions for the two blue-woman to go away. The woman Kirk sent over is no-where to be found. Chekov takes a deep breath, and slides into the booth.

“Keptain Kirk, aye do not know what zhe meaning is when yhou send zhose girls over too me, but I want it to stohp. I wish too be lehft ahlone,” The navigator explains, trying very hard to hold his temper.

“Chekov! Chekov… c’mon! All I’m trying to do is set you up with a nice-looking chick! You should be thanking me right now!” Jim says.

“But zhe zhing is, Keptain, I do not find zhem attrackteeve,” Chekov snaps.

He might be seething, but he can see Jim’s slight lift of both eyebrows- surprise. He blows out air, and turns the exhale into a chuckle.

“Chekov, if you’re gay all you had to do was say! I could’ve been sending over-”

“KEPTAIN! I AM NOT GAY!”Chekov exclaims.

He leans back in his booth, murmuring curses in Russian. He should have just left- Kirk is not going to understand. Kirk sighs, staring down Chekov in a way that makes him feel uncomfortable.

“Chekov, spill. What’s bothering you?” Kirk asks seriously.

He’s leaning forward, ignoring his drink. For once, he’s completely sincere: he genuinely wants to know. Chekov shifts a little, and leans forward, hands folded on the table.

“Keptain… I like  _ bigger _ women.”

It’s stupid to be so secretive about his preference, but whether or not he admits it, he looks up to his commanding officers. Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy, Scotty- and especially the Captain. To be ridiculed for what he finds beautiful… he waits for Jim’s reply. Jim’s eyebrows furrow, and his head tilts.

“That’s it?”Jim asks increduously, leaning back in his seat. 

Chekov splutters, drawing back as well. Kirk might as well have hit him. Is the Captain taking this seriously? This is a big deal to him!

“So what? You like ‘em chunkier. I was pretty sure Scotty was shacking up with Keenser until a few months ago. And Uhura’s with Spock, y’know,” Kirk shrugs.

Chekov blinks, his anger disappating. He’s always known Kirk is open-minded, but to hear him say it is something different.

“Hell, you should have told me before! How big do you wanna go? Because just from sitting here I can see a girl I think you would love. Great ass, gorgeous face…” Kirk asks, scanning the club with his eyes.

“ **Это не происходит . Я, должно быть, сплю** .” Chekov says, shaking his head.

“Nah, it’s happening. And didn’t I tell you to loosen up? When we’re off the ship it’s not Captain, it’s Jim. It’s especially Jim when I’m finding you a one-night stand,” Jim says with a shit-eating grin.

For the first time all night, things are looking up for Chekov. He may even enjoy his last Saturday on Earth. 

A lot.

 

**Translations:**

**ад** -Hell

**Это не происходит . Я, должно быть, сплю** \- This is not happening. I must be dreaming.


End file.
